Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-27356959-20151217042059/@comment-27356959-20160111043408
Shanoske, Something has been bothering me latley, and I have not been able to put a finger on it. My question is how can a Kids show cause so much passion among it:s viewers. Besides for the Wikia site I also look at a site called TV on Line. They have over 550 post all on the same subject, Riley and Lucas. At first as always the shippers dominated the conversation, with basically a 50 50 split on who should be with who and why. For Maya it was Texas and the almost kiss, For Riley because she does love him. But as time started going on I noticed a passion for Riley and Lucas I have never seen, and I wondered why? What changed in two months. It all of sudden dawned on me it:s not Riley and Lucas, it is what they represent. In many cases for many people they represent something they hope to have them selves, Love. A tru Cory and Tapanga, with all the ups and downs but a happy ending. In a world of ISIS, Child Abuse, Murder, and just plain bad news every day, this show seems to of brought hope to those people looking for the same thing to reach for or just dream about. I bet many of them have already planned out Rileys and Lucas wedding. In reading many of the comments from both adults and younger people a new passion has arisen about two young, scared and confused possibly lovers.Unlike the older shows people want it both ways, they want the two be together and the girls to remain best friends. Many years ago there was a show called the wonder years, the star of the show was the real brother of Cory on GMW, his girlfriend was a girl named Winnie Cooper, We wanted them to be togetrher, but when it did not happen it was ok. The difference, we did not have interent back then to express and share are feelings with people ;like you.The basic consenses is we all like Maya,just not for Lucas, just like Shawn should not of gotten Tapanga. ( By the way Tapanga wore really short skirts). You myself and the others who watch and comment know that there is a real world out there, and things happen. We also know that writers tease, manipulate and just plain piss us off, that is there job. Shanoske, every body needs as little escape from reality, even adults. For us we think about mistakes made, and what we have gained over are lifetime. For some one like me, who has seen war, death, and yet so many wonderus things this show is fun, and it gives me hope for are future. The actors all seem to be good people, and great role models at least so far. Now as your reading this you may say did some thing happen to me, NO I am fine, I call this a reality check.like any thing when you read enough of one thing you start thinking about it. I will be the first to admit, I love reading the comments, and yes I do wait to hear and what you have to say. I will also admit it is fun not knowing the people you are talking to, yet being able to express feelings without fear of reprisal. Am I a closet shipper, probably, and yes in the long run I am rooting for riley and Lucas. One of the spoiler sites said during the graduation shows Lucas and Maya, have a intense conversation, until recently it said the same thing about Riley and lucas. I have been able to find any thing on a conversation with Riley and Lucas,true maybe I just missed it. Ok, for now I am done,this is where I say get some sleep.